


Sucker

by Miao_Miao



Category: reikao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miao_Miao/pseuds/Miao_Miao





	Sucker

容易受骗的傻瓜，爱上别人的傻瓜。  
Sucker.

 

返礼祭结束的那一天，羽风薰接受了朔间零的告白。

那时候朔间零把他抵在墙上，激烈的舞台演出让两人的脸庞都汗津津的，比平常更激烈的呼吸声交缠在很近的距离。与此同时铺面而来的，还有属于Alpha的浓烈信息素香气。

羽风薰是一个Omega，这在整个梦之咲学院，也是属于极少数人才知道的秘密。

“朔间桑在开什么玩笑？不要喜欢我啊，我对男人可没有一点兴趣，真的真的。”  
“那......今天的练习就不来了哦？”  
“不要这么看着我朔间桑，我会逃走的。”

.......

“...朔间桑愿意和我一起出道吗？”

在那个无法拒绝的，狭小的，后台隔间里，羽风薰张了张嘴，最终没有说出那句我愿意。他轻轻动了动手指，仿佛用尽了全部的勇气，环住了朔间零的脖子。甜腻的味道萦绕在室内，他第一次主动去吻了朔间零。

成为情侣之后很快，他们作为双人组合出道。出道的过程很辛苦，每天的日程被练习和活动塞的满满的，然而这一切最终都有了回报，出道单曲以不错的成绩上榜，宣传期过去之后，两人总算是在生日前有了闲下来的时间。

11月2号这天经纪人代表Staff送来了蛋糕，两人还在主持已经成为固定番组的Radio节目，粉丝似乎也相当激动，还有一封来信表示希望两人互相喂对方吃蛋糕。

“真是的，小蒲公英酱们怎么知道Staff的预谋呢”羽风薰的脸似乎红了红，随即像是为了掩饰一般，轻佻的说道，“啊......朔间桑张嘴哦~”

他拿起工作人员早就切好的一小块蛋糕，凑到朔间零的嘴边。录音室其实就只有他们两个人，staff隔着玻璃和话筒，看不见里面人细微的表情和动作。那一瞬间，又好像隔了很久，朔间零的眼睛亮晶晶的，很难形容是一种怎样的红色，他没有碰那递到嘴边的奶香十足的蛋糕，反而伸出手抓住羽风薰的手腕，冰凉的触感一下子惊醒了对方的神经。

羽风薰有点不可置信的看着朔间零，他慌张的想去看玻璃的另一边导演的反应，却被零的力量牵制住无法动弹，下一秒朔间零伸出舌头，舔掉了那块蛋糕上一部分奶油。

“啊......薰君，换吾辈了。”

没有给羽风薰反应的时间，朔间零拉着他的手腕就转了个方向，把剩下的蛋糕递还给他。

奶油蛋糕很甜，甜的发腻。

朔间零冰凉的手掌顺着他的手腕，缓慢的摩擦直到包覆住他的，然后弯曲成十指相扣的模样。

羽风薰习惯于逃避。像一阵风，撩过你，却抓不住，朔间零以前是这么认为的。他无所谓要得到爱上的人，要是像风一样离开，也不会停留在原地等待。

“朔间桑相信什么是命定的番吗？”学校里一处偏僻的大树下，羽风薰扬了扬手里的小说，对着朔间零问道。

很巧合的偶遇，他在冬天午后懒洋洋的日光里散步，然后遇到了同样没在上课的羽风薰。

“一定是相当幸福的选择喏，对两个人都是。”

小说里的故事总是充满幻想和不切实际。事实上对于现实的AO来说，命定的番等于无法逃脱的命运。与Beta不同，Alpha对Omega的约束相当强烈，Omega一旦被标记，就代表永远无法磨灭这层痕迹，他将不能再接受其他任何人的信息素。

 

时钟敲过十二点。

公寓的沙发上纠缠着两个人，朔间零把羽风薰压在沙发背上，急切的去亲吻他的嘴唇，舔过他的下巴，轻轻的摩擦他颤抖的喉咙。

“生日快乐，薰君。”

羽风薰身体软软的，他觉得自己下一秒就要沉入深深的海底，又觉得飘在云端，朔间零的味道他很熟悉，带着一点点甜味和更多的刺痛，常常萦绕在他的四周。

迷糊中突然整个人被翻了过去，朔间零想让他更舒服，他们从没做到过这一步，低沉的气息就要逼近羽风薰的后颈，那里有Omega的腺体。只要一点点力度，就可以用牙齿穿透皮肤，让彼此的体液融合，达成标记的仪式。

就在要接触到的一瞬间。

羽风薰猛的弹了起来，他整个人开始剧烈的颤抖，然后拼命推开朔间零的怀抱，眼底的情欲消散殆尽。然而这还不是结束，剧烈的颤抖之后羽风薰开始干呕，弓起脊背缩成一团，大滴的泪水跌落在沙发上，每一次呼吸都是痛苦的喘息。

这一切来的太突然，朔间零完全愣住了。他想伸手去安抚羽风薰的身体，还没碰到就被一声痛苦的喊叫顿在了原地。

“不要靠近！”

“不要靠近我.....不要靠近我，求你了......朔间桑，求求你了。”

 

那不是一场雨，一阵风，是一个活生生的在生命里划过痕迹的人。羽风薰把自己包裹的太完美了，没有留下一点点缝隙。如果抓住他的话，要怎么撬开那一层紧紧缠绕的躯壳？朔间零花了很久的时间抱紧他，融化他，就要抓住躯壳内的心。却在成功面前才发现这是永远不能实现的秘密。

羽风薰是一个Omega，在整个梦之咲学院，也只有很少的一部分人知道真相，然而所有人都不知道的是，羽风薰还有另一个秘密。

十四五岁，是人类的第二性征觉醒的开始。在这个阶段，大部分人类的性征都会相安无事的表露，Alpha会变的更加强壮和具有侵略性，而Omega会迎来自己的第一次发情期。

这个发情也不属于真正意义上的发情期，只是会有些不舒服，但是信息素还是会散发出味道，所以也需要格外注意。

而意外就是发生在这个时候，在迎来第一次发情期的时候，羽风薰被人标记了。是学校里同样年轻气盛的Alpha，后来也被薰的家族搞到不再出现，但意外留下的痕迹是无法消除的。

从此以后羽风薰就开始无法接受别人，无法谈正常的恋爱。他喜欢和女孩子们在一起，也是因为女孩子的信息素更加柔和，即使是女性Alpha也没有那么强烈的排斥感。

第一次朔间零对他说喜欢，他是不相信的。感性不愿意相信，但是身体的反应是绝对的。朔间零发出的味道，除了会让他排斥，还会让他刺痛。

小说里写道，找到命定的番是一件很幸福事情。那本书羽风薰看了很多遍，其实是很普通的爱情小说，他觉得自己还是抱有着什么幻想，只是小说里没有写过，找到命定的番也是一件很疼痛的事情。

 

阿多尼斯和晃牙从学校毕业之后，又过了半年时间，UNDEAD正式合体了。他们越来越红，登上了更多的舞台，拿下了许多奖项。

在这期间，朔间零突然用起了香水。粉丝们又惊喜又受用，有MC曾尖锐的问他用香水是不是在遮住什么秘密（标记之后信息素会发生改变），他回答说是为了让大家觉得安心的味道。

转眼又到年末，在下雪之前迎来了他们又一次的生日。今年的生日没有任何活动，结束通告之后两人就回到了同居的公寓休息。

和往常一样的氛围，羽风薰薰窝在朔间零怀里看电视剧。朔间零靠在沙发上，一手环过薰的脖子搂住他，他把手放在薰的耳垂上慢慢的揉捏着。羽风薰很喜欢这样的碰触，甚至舒服的往他怀里更深的缩去。

两个人都没有说话，隔了一会，朔间零突然动了动。他压低身子凑近薰的另一边耳朵，轻声说道，“生日快乐，薰君。”

隔了好久羽风薰才有了反应，他没有回头看朔间零的脸，而是声音很小，又很坚定的说出了一句话。

“和我sex吧朔间桑，好吗？”

 

直到接吻都没有问题，抚摸全身的手指还不让人那么难受。朔间零用手指揉捏着他的腺体，让羽风薰尝试放松自己。黏膜的接触有一种怪异的感觉，是陌生的身体，像是一个异物要突破他的一切。很难受，很恶心，可是又很舒服。

羽风薰希望这是一种舒服的体验，他睁开眼睛看着朔间零，告诉自己和喜欢的人做爱是很舒服的，是很幸福的。

直到真正的插入，他“啊”的一声再也绷不住声音开始干呕起来。

朔间零拨开薰还想捂住自己声音的手，把他们按在羽风薰身体两侧，随后马上就要抽身退出薰的身体，却被一双腿紧紧的夹住了。

羽风薰的眼底迅速积累了水雾，他还是不断的含糊的说着，“不要走，不要走...很舒服.....”与他的话语完全不同的是，干呕还在持续，是怎么也无法掩饰的生理反应。

朔间零也不动了，时间仿佛过去很久。紧接着羽风薰在模糊中听见一声叹息。

“看着我，看着我的脸，薰君。”

 

他们两个人就是命定的番。

 

“看着我的脸，听我说薰君。”

“我们在一起不是为了做爱，没有这部分我就不爱你了吗，你就不爱我了吗？”

 

“但是...”，羽风薰的身体松了松，“但是好不容易.......”曾经羽风薰为了接受这份感情逃避过，纠结过，动摇过，最后用尽了他全部的勇气。

不想在这里放弃，不想在这里屈服。

“你努力过头了喏，薰君。”朔间零抬手，轻柔的摸了摸羽风薰头顶的碎发。他缓慢的把自己全部抽出薰的身体，然后低下头去吻羽风薰的嘴唇。

不能做爱，还可以接吻。不能标记，还可以相互抚摸身体。刺痛的味道也可以用香水遮盖，如此努力的想要在一起，如此痛苦也要在一起。

朔间零想起那个午后的阳光里，他因为出门太久有些晕眩。在那个时刻，羽风薰问他相不相信有命定的番。

他抓起羽风薰的手，放到唇边亲昵的蹭了蹭。

他相信是有的。

 

FIN

 

写在后面：为了不被屏蔽做了一些打码，很青春疼痛！（喂  
没过几年现代医学就发明了可以消除标记的药物，所以最后还是幸福在一起了


End file.
